Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to producing fluid from a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, as an example.
During the completion of a well that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, production tubing and various completion equipment are installed in the well to enable safe and efficient production of the formation fluids. For example, to prevent the production of particulate material from an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation, certain completions include one or more sand control screen assemblies positioned proximate the desired production interval or intervals. In other completions, to control the flow of production fluids into the production tubing or the flow of injection fluids out of the production tubing, it is common practice to install one or more flow control devices within the tubing string.
More recently, attempts have been made to utilize fluid flow control devices within completions requiring sand control. For example, in certain sand control screens, after production fluids flow through the filter medium, the fluids are directed into a flow control section. The flow control section may include one or more flow control components such as flow tubes, nozzles, labyrinths or the like. Typically, the production flowrate through these flow control screens is fixed prior to installation by the number and design of the flow control components. It has been found, however, that during the installation of such flow control screens, the flow control components may become plugged or clogged due to the presence of drilling mud or other fluids or debris in the wellbore. If such a plugging agent becomes stuck in a flow control component of a flow control screen, the flow control ability of that flow control component may be compromised. In addition, if such plugging agents become stuck in numerous flow control components of a flow control screen, the entire screen joint may be unusable.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a downhole fluid flow control system that is operable to control the inflow of formation fluids and/or the outflow of injection fluids. In addition, a need has arisen for such a downhole fluid flow control system that may be incorporated into a flow control screen. Further, a need has arisen for such a downhole fluid flow control system that is not susceptible to becoming plugged or clogged during installation.